Auto-Saharan Companies
Auto-Saharan Companies (in Italian Compagnie Auto-Avio Sahariane (sometimes referred to as "La Compagnia") were special Italian units of desert warfare operating in Libya and Sahara desert during Second World War. Their military operations took place in Egypt, Libya and Tunisia, until the surrender of Italo-German forces in May 1943. History The Compagnie were instituted in the late 1930s, after a conversion of dromedary mounted troops, called Meharisti, with the task to conduct long range patrols in desertic territories. These units were formed with mixed Italian and Libyan personnel. During North African Campaign these units were tasked for reconnaissance roles, often in contrast to similar British units like LRDG. The number of active companies varied from 3 and 5 during the whole war, and every company was equipped with 20 to 30 vehicles and 3 light planes Caproni Ca.309 "Ghibli" for reconnaissance. In 1940, at beginning of war, these companies were part of Maletti Group, but located in the Kufra oasis. In that part of Italian LibyaMappa dell'area dello scontro di Jebel Sherif took place a clash with British forces at the end of January 1941 at Jebel Sharif.Scontro a Jebel Sherif In this victorious skirmishPicture of LRDG vehicles destroyed in combat that took place in the Jebel Sherif valley,Gross, Chiarvetto and O'Carroll 2009, pp.10–17 British members of LRDG (Long Range Desert Group) suffered a man killed and two prisoners, included major Clayton, and lose three desert vehicles. Italians had three killed and three injuredGross, Chiarvetto and O'Carroll 2009, pp.95–105 Remaining four British soldiers fled in the Libyan desert until the Nile. Major Clayton was conferred a Distinguished Service Order. The Compagnie Auto-avio sahariane continued their confrontation with LRDG in 1941 and 1942, and a raid in Egypt was accomplished under guide of commander Del Pozzo.Vicende delle Compagnie fino alla creazione del Raggruppamento Sahariano di Mannerini, operante in Tunisia At the end of North Africa campaign, in 1943, surviving vehicles of different companies were reorganized in the Saharian Group ("Raggruppamento Sahariano") of Mannerini (also known as "Gruppo Mannerini"), and used for patrol duties in Tunisia, but they also had part in some skirmishes in the Mareth area (Operation Pugilist), until the final surrender of Axis forces in Africa. Equipment Companies were formed around expert soldiers (called "Arditi Camionettisti"), operating on board of armored cars AB41 and light trucks FIAT and Lancia customized to operate in desertic contexts; heavily armed with heavy machine guns, light 47 mm and 65 mm guns, and AA 20 mm Breda 35 guns.Pignato, Nicola; Cappellano, Filippo (2005). Gli autoveicoli tattici e logistici del Regio Esercito italiano fino al 1943. Roma: Stato Maggiore dell’Esercito – Ufficio Storico The light trucks used by these companies include: * FIAT-SPA AS37 * FIAT-SPA AS43 * SPA-Viberti AS42 * FIAT 634 AS stands for Africa Settentrionale (Northern Africa). See also * North African Campaign * LRDG Notes Bibliography * Giulio Bedeschi (1979). Fronte d’Africa: c’ero anch’io. Mursia, Milano. * Kuno Gross, Brendan O'Carroll, Roberto Chiarvetto. Incident at Jebel Sherif. Editor Kuno Gross. Berlin, 2009 ISBN 0620420103 * * * Category:Groups of World War II Category:Military units and formations of Italy in World War II